Glasgowman's Wrath
A babysitter's ghost stories become reality when three young girls go missing. Plot Best friends Perry Gilbert and Mia Harris sneak into the woods with Mia's young sister Zoe in tow. Their search for the mythical Glasgowman leads to a series of violent events, leaving Zoe gravely injured and the other girls missing. While Detectives Rollins and Sonny work to locate the suspect, Sgt. Benson digs through the stories to distinguish fantasy from reality. Summary On the night after Halloween, 13-year-old Mia Harris and her friend Perry Gilbert drag Mia's little sister Zoe into the woods to find Glasgowman. When the girls hear noises, they run off, but Zoe goes missing. Zoe is found the next morning with head trauma & stab wounds. A birdwatcher tells Sonny that she saw a man looking over Zoe's body before taking off into the woods. Meanwhile at the hospital, Zoe's mothers Joan & Robin speak with Amaro & Rollins where they learn their daughters were supposed to be sleeping over at Perry's house, but the girls aren't answering their phones & they are missing. When Amaro & Rollins arrive at Perry's house, her mother Barbara claims that Perry was sleeping over at Mia & Zoe's house. Rollins discovers the girls' cell phones buried in the cage of Perry's hampster. When Zoe awakes from surgery, she tells Olivia that Perry & Mia wanted to go to the park because the spirits would be out & brought a camera with them just in case they saw something scary. Then, they saw someone & started screaming for Zoe to run. Zoe claims the Glasgowman caught her and knocked her down. When the police search the woods, they find a homeless man fitting the description of Glasgowman, but Perry & Mia are nowhere to be found. It is discovered that Glasgowman is discovered as a 36-year-old man named Charlie Dorsey, who is a mental patient off his medication & off the grid. Charlie claims that he found Zoe bleeding, but didn't hurt her. He leads the detectives to the camera that Mia & Perry dropped when they ran away. Rollins also discovers bloody knives which Charlie claims are used for hunting & fishing. When the detectives recover footage from the camera, they discover that the girls talk about using a map to find the mansion of Glasgowman. When questioned again about what happened, Zoe explains that if Glasgowman likes you, you get to live in his mansion that contains portals to other realms. She also reveals that she got the map from Perry's babysitter Leslie, who told the girls scary stories. When the detectives arrive at Leslie's apartment, they discover it covered in drawings of Glasgowman and his mansion. Leslie explains to them that Glasgowman is fictional and that he used Charlie's image to create a graphic novel around him. On the wall, the detectives find a painting of what Leslie calls the gateway to the mansion (which is based on one of Charlie's hideouts in Utermyer Park). Amaro, Sonny and Rollins discover the location where they find a cat, stabbed to death. Perry & Mia are found covered in blood with a knife. Perry reveals that Glasgowman did this to them and that he would be back to bleed the devil out of them. While at the hospital, Mia tells the detectives that Glasgowman started chasing the girls, but Zoe tripped & fell down. She & Perry came back and saw him standing over Zoe's body, stabbing her until they yelled at him to stop. Glasgowman caught the girls and said he would bleed them out if they didn't go with him. Perry tells the detectives that she & Mia walked around for hours and then Mia started crying, saying that she wanted to go home which made Glasgowman angry. He forced the girls into the gatehouse where he tied up Mia and killed the cat. He was about to tie up Perry when he heard helicopters, so he stabbed her and left. Perry says that all this happened on Sunday night. When Sonny shows her some pictures, she picks out Charlie as Glasgowman. Only problem is that Charlie has been in custody since Sunday afternoon. The girls' doctor tells Rollins that the stab wounds of Perry aren't as deep as Zoe's stab wounds. She also mentions that the wounds are on the left side of Perry's body (mostly on her arm) and that they are fresh despite Perry's claims that she was stabbed the night before. Later, the detectives learn that Perry's prints were on the knife found in the gatehouse which means that Perry must've stabbed herself after she tied up Mia. They also learn that the DNA from Charlie's knife is Zoe's, but the knife handle not only has DNA from Charlie, but from Mia & Zoe which means that Charlie was telling the truth. Sonny tells Charlie the good news and also tries convincing him to get into a program to get some help. When Rollins and Sonny talk to Mia, Mia admits that the whole thing was Perry's idea. Perry tripped Zoe, hit her with a rock and told Mia to stab her, but when Mia refused, Perry stabbed Zoe. When Mia told Perry to stop, Perry said that she would kill Mia if she didn't do what she was told. She also says that Perry held a knife to Mia's throat and told her that they were going to Glasgowman's mansion & that she also looked crazy. When Perry is questioned, she claims that she was just following Glasgowman's order and that he gave her mission: to take innocent blood or he would take her breath away at midnight. She stabbed Zoe because she had to prove her loyalty by killing her, but when she stabbed Zoe, she didn't feel Glasgowman's presence & says that he must've changed the plan. Perry claims that Glasgowman lead her & Mia into the gatehouse in the form of a cat and when she looked into the cat's eyes, he told her to kill Mia, so she stabbed the cat because she didn't want to kill her friend. She says that Glasgowman tricked her. In family court, Perry explains on the stand that Glasgowman told her that they would live a true life in his mansion, but he got angry when she wouldn't stab Mia, so she ended up stabbing herself instead, but it wasn't enough. She claims that because the police rescued the girls, Glasgowman's partners from other realms will come to kill them. In the end, the judge recommends psychiatric care for Mia & Zoe while Perry is sent to a mental facility. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Recurring Cast * Jessica Phillips as A.D.A. Pippa Cox * Jayne Houdyshell as Judge R. Linden * Joanne Baron as Attorney Diane Schwartz * Tony Campisi as Attorney Steve Roth Guest Cast * Will Harris as Charlie Dorsey * Chloe Csengery as Perry Gilbert * Mina Sundwall as Mia Harris * Oona Laurence as Zoe Harris * Stephanie Kurtzuba as Joan Harris * Tricia Paoluccio as Robin Thornhill * Griffin Matthews as Leslie Connolly * Jeanine Bartel as Barbara Gilbert * Dashiell Eaves as Officer * Yvonna Kopacz-Wright as Dr. Darby Wilder * Matthew Montelongo as Rick * Jodie Lynne McClintock as Nancy Ernst References Episode references Quotes Episode quotes Background information and Notes * This episode was based on the Waukesha, Wisconsin "Slender Man Stabbing". Two 12-year-olds girls held down a classmate and stabbed her 19 times in order to become "proxies" of the fictional horror monster Slender Man, made popular by the internet video "Marble Hornets". One of the girls claimed that Slender Man watches over her and could read her mind. She was found unfit and trial was suspended until her condition improved. On November 12, 2014, she was found competent enough and trial resumed. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes